The Story Of The White Demon
by DamenRoss
Summary: As we come across an Elderly man sitting upon a chair in front of a fire place with a black unlabeled book. Three black haired children sit upon the throw rug in front of the man, a white haired child sat upon the wall in a corner his hair dropped in his face. "Listen children, to the story about the legendary White Demon Of Hell, Euden Vincent Xalasaistuh".


As the clatter of armored boots rang out into the kingdom's corridor Euden moved his way over to the door. Adjusting the three sheaths on each of his sides attached to the belt wrapped around his waist along with the two rapiers that were hanging onto the belt as well. He tsked lightly moving one hand to wrap around the door handle and the other to slowly open and push the door silently attempting to not make a sound. Euden smirked softly to himself and stepped out of the doorway staying in the shadows so as to not be seen by any of the night guards. Euden stood 7"11' and had a slight muscular build though he didn't look bulky and buff like his father. His hair was white and long in the front and slightly short and spiked in the back. His eyes were as white as snow and his skin was pure white like the feathers of a dove. Euden was a pure breed demon, though only he and a few others knew. He was a paid assassin and roamed in both night and day. Him being a demon provided him with the opportunities to neglect sleep due to the overwhelming energy that he possessed. Euden had trained for over 150 years now shaping his powers and abilities to their up most perfect form just about. He wasn't perfect yet that was for sure, his master Samial had showed him that he had weaknesses such as an inability to keep himself out of trouble with the angels of heaven. Any chance they got they picked on Euden only due to his incoherent attraction to the color white. He loved it, Euden was a special breed of demon. He was attracted to the color white because his source of power thrived on Angel and innocent souls. White, the most hated color upon all demons and the color of holiness which meant a sign of weakness for all demons, Except Euden of course. He sighed softly to himself as he thought of the plan again going over it again to himself reminding himself as to what he was to do. 'I need to make my way to the gate entrance and lower the gate opening it and allowing Vlad and Drake in.' Vlad and Drake where Euden's partners, and the gate would allow his awaiting partners to enter the kingdom. Once inside their mission was to kill all guards on duty at this current time, silently of course, that way Euden could move into the treasury and attach an imploding spell which would go off once triggered by either Euden or Vlad.

Euden peered around the corner looking for any guards. He seen none so took that as his chance to dart out of the darkness and over to a large single door. After stepping softly back into the embrace and safety of the darkness Euden lifted his foot unsheathing a dagger and placing his hand on the door handle moving his fist with the clinched dagger in it to push the door silently open. He moved his way inside silently allowing the door to click shut behind him. The room was dark now though for him it looked as bright as day as his white demon eyes adjusted to the darkness. His eyes swept across the room taking notice of the room he had entered. It was a bedroom though it didn't seem to be the kings because it was obvious the bed was way too small and the room was no bigger than a village inn's bedroom. Euden adjusted his handle on the dagger's hilt and took a step forward moving closer to the center of the room. His sight was trained on the bed, the covers had a large lump and were moving. Euden smirked to himself, he had just realized what room he had stepped into. It was the princesses quarters, he couldn't help but grin with his slightly long pointed razor sharp teeth. Either the princess had found a prince and he had courted her or the princess was having sexual relations with a kingdom servant or a young peasant. Either way Euden would murder the peasant boy and tie up the princess for a group of pillagers or vikings to sell to. Euden dropped low hearing voices outside the door. He quickly and silently dashed over and slide under the bed hidden from all who wouldn't think to look for an assassin to hide under something so simple as a bed. Euden felt the bed frame cease from rocking as the bedroom door suddenly burst open and the room illuminated with the light of fire. Euden could see the feet of four armored men and a pair of two exposed bare feet. He was guessing the male hand princess had leaped from the bed taking a false sense of security in the far corner away from the guards. Shouts burst from the armored men for the naked male to stay still only it seemed like they were screaming for a female to stay where she was as well. Euden couldn't tell considering they were all screaming and shouting at once for the princess to step away from him/her. Maybe the guards were just stupid, who knew either way Euden couldn't make out their screaming. "Silence!" Euden's expression turned serious and stern as he realized the voice that had brought a cease tot he shouting and screaming. It belonged to the king, the one Euden was here to kill in cold blood. The plan was once the guards were taken care of Euden would make his way to meet up with his partners and storm into the throne room. Now that Euden was thinking about it, he was going to take the queen and sell her into slavery as well. 'why not?' he thought to himself. 'Seems like the right thing to do considering the king would not be living for much longer, so what was he gonna use her for if he was dead, Right?' Hearing the stories about how both the queen and princess were very skilled in the bedroom, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, they could pass for a pretty good sized bag of gold. Euden snapped out of his thoughts catching movement in the corner of his eyes. The guards were blocking any escape for the two. Euden's eyes went wide as he heard the words "Kill them both. And make it quick." leave the king's mouth. Euden watched as the king stepped out of the door and waited to hear the click of the door shutting behind the king. After a moment or two Euden decided the king had gone, "Please! Don't do this!" He heard the princess cry out. Euden watched silently as a pair of the naked feet moved behind the other. He would have guessed it was the male pushing the female behind him only a different sounding voice rang out in the room, a female's voice. "Stay away from her or I'll kill all of you!" 'What the fuck?!' He thought to himself 'was the princess involved in sexual relations with another female?' Euden's grin suddenly widened exposing more of his razor sharp teeth, seeing a sudden rush of armored boots, Euden suddenly lifted the bed tossing it in front of him, the bed collided with two of the guards catching them off balance and sending them crashing to the floor with the bed. The other two guards were shocked and standing at a dead halt as they stared in horror at two of their fellow guards were taken down with a toss of a bed. Euden's head quickly turned spotting exactly what he had thought of. The princess and another female both naked, both females had broad and busty breasts and no signs of hair showing on their bodies but their heads. Both were slender but hour glass shaped. Euden smirked and took a moment to gaze at the two beautifully gorgeous young women that stood naked in front of him that were just as shocked and surprised as the two guards were. "Very nice ladies." The two girls suddenly snapped out of their shock and immediately glared at him. As the two guards also snapped out of their shock they lunged forward both attempting to swipe their swords at Euden's sides, he moved the dagger up in his left hand and quickly pulled the rapier on his right side up, the dagger and slightly sheathed rapier clang against the swords of the two guards. Euden then moved forward swiftly as the guards pulled back to strike once again only Euden had quickly plunged the dagger under the guard on the lefts side into the stomach, Euden lifted his knee to his chest and extended his foot to connect to the guard on the rights chest sending him back into the wall and onto the floor. Euden jerked the dagger upward twisting it and feeling the warmth of the blood pouring out from the guards body, he grabbed the falling guard by the back of the armor quickly removing the dagger and tossing the dieing guard onto the guard he had kicked to the wall as he attempted to stand. As the dieing guard collided with the guard attempting to regain his footing it sent them both crashing to the ground. Euden, within the split of a second flicked the dagger forward swiftly watching as it slid through the throat of the guard that had fell back onto the floor with his back against the wall sending blood pouring and gushing out from beneath the the blade of the dagger. The guard gurgled and spat out the blood exiting his throat cavity and mouth as he attempted to scream though only more gurgling and blood flowed from his mouth. Suddenly the guards that were hit with the bed attempted to regain consciousness grabbing their heads and moving to try to stand, the female moved forward tipping a large heavy wardrobe over them knocking them back onto the floor and back into unconsciousness. Euden smirked and turned to the woman as she moved to stand back in front of the gorgeous blond princess. "Your an assassin, correct?" He stared for a moment watching as the female grabbed her pants from the floor where the bed use to lay. "Maybe." Euden smirked and allowed his eyes to travel from the woman's breasts to her eyes then to the princess. "Just depends on the day or night. And the amount of gold your willing to pay." Realizing he had said too much Euden then turned and moved toward the door. "Assassin!" The princess's sweet soft voice called out just before he had reached for the door handle. "thank you for saving us. How can I ever repay you?" Euden suddenly stopped and allowed his tongue to rub against the back of his razor sharp teeth as he slowly turned his head and body to look at the princess. "I'll return later to collect you and you can repay your debt to me by not making me kill you for not cooperating." The female glared at Euden as he turned back around and opened the door slipping out of the door way and closing the door behind him silently. Euden smirked as he rested his head against the door and moved to place his back against the wall. He slowly moved his head to look out into the hall then quickly moved it back. A female guard was making her way down the hall toward him on the side he was on. He forgot to grab the dagger from the male guards throat from the room. He wasn't worried about it though, he had plenty of weapons to protect himself. The dagger can be a gift to whoever finds it, with that Euden lifted his leg quickly and unsheathed a small razor sharp knife used for skinning animals. The guard took three steps in front of the darkened wall that Euden was pressed against. With one swift fluent movement Euden grabbed the guard wrapping an arm around her and moving her back over to the darkness taking the skinning knife and moving it quickly across her throat feeling the warmth of her blood spew from the open throat cavity. Once he felt the woman had ceased her struggle he slowly moved to prop her against the door. He took a deep breath and let it out with a soft silent sigh attempting to slow his breathing. Once he had his breathing under control Euden moved to peer out from the corner again making sure there were no guards walking through the halls. After he was sure, Euden darted out of the shadows moving fast ducked low as he ran down the hall way his boots hitting the ground softly. He reached a lever and moved it the opposite the way it sat. Suddenly the draw bridge came to life slowly dropping "Hey! You there! Stop!" Euden quickly turned pulling one of his rapiers from the sheath and reached into his back pouch pulling a few small black pebbles from it and hurdled them forward at the group of 10 guards some with swords pulled and others with their pikes pointed at him. The pebbles bounced a few times and hit four of the guards running at the back of the group exploding on impact due to the body heat of the guards. Euden tsked seeing out of the corner of his eye that the draw bridge was dropping too slow. "Drake! Vlad! Jump over the bridge and get the fuck in here now!" With that being said Euden lurched forward and grabbed the pike from the first guard that had reached him and was thrusting the pike toward him. Euden quickly thrusted his rapier forward plunging the long blade deep into the guards chest. Euden quickly pulled the rapier free and sheathed it placing both hands onto the pike and pulling it free from the hands of the wounded guard, he twirled it around moving his body back a little taking a few steps back and bringing the pike's blade down slicing the guards face. Almost immediately the guard moved a hand covering his face and the other hand covering the wound caused by Euden's rapier. As the draw bridge moved to an 80 degree angle a male appeared jumping high into the air then landing on the bridges surface, he quickly slide down it grabbing four blades from a large pouch at each side of him with both hands then launching them forward in the direction of two of the guards. The blades punctured the same places at once moving into the left leg, stomach, heart, and head splitting the armor and helmet. Euden smirked watching the scene as the blood caused by the knives spurted out from the guards like a beautiful innocent water fountain tainted by the sins of the world. Euden quickly lifted the pike seeing through the corner of his eye the wounded guard in front of him attempted to reach for one of his sheathed daggers, Euden quickly thrusted the pike forward piercing the guards throat forcing the pike all the way through as the guard dropped to his knees. He quickly moved past him grabbing the pike and pulling it all the way free from the guards neck cavity. Thinking to himself anticipating the next guards approach Euden stood in a prepared stance. Euden watched as more guards had flooded into the hall running toward him. The male quickly standing from sliding down the bridge pulled a broad sword out of it's sheath from his back and moved forward standing in a ready position next to Euden also preparing from an attack. The male stood slightly shorter than Euden and had long black hair. He wore a pair of black gloves, almost identical to Euden's white leather gloves. The male's eyes were crimson blood red and his k-9s were long like a vampires. In fact, he was a vampire, a real one, not one of those impostors out there that were mortal and giving vampires like him bad names. He was dressed in a leather armor type top though it looked like h had a "V" neck that came to the center of his clean shaved muscular chest. The man was the size and build of a miniature ogre, only a lot more handsome. "About god damn time Vincent!" Vincent was Euden's middle name, everyone called him by his middle name more than his first considering most people didn't know how to say his first name correctly. "Stop bitching Vlad and help me kill these assholes!" Euden smirked and moved the pike on the opposite side of Vlad in a circular rotation. Vlad growled but said nothing and lifted his sword to connect to a guard that had reached the two. Vlad quickly lifted his sword and kicked the sword out of the guards hand moving forward and slicing the guards right arm off with a downward stroke of the broad sword, he then sliced the left arm off with an upward stroke. As he had sliced both arms off blood spurted from the guard covering the floor. Vlad suddenly grinned wickedly grabbing the guard and moving forward piercing his throat and ripping off a large portion of the guards throat cavity. With that being done Vlad pulled his knee to his chest jumping back to get enough room from the dieing guard to slam his foot into the chest of the guard sending him twirling and clipping four other guards. Suddenly another male appeared jumping high enough to land and to start sliding down the bridge. The only male left to slide down, Drake pulled a bow and arrow from his back. He was elf and was trained in long ranged weapons, his hair looked like Euden's. Short and spiky in the back and long in the front. His hair was dyed though, he had purple hair with crimson blood red tips. He was wearing skin tight leather pants with spiked studs on a belt moved around his waist and a long sleeved leather top with a collection of engraved designs on it. Drake quickly pulled three arrows from the first of three large quivers attached to his back by a large strap. Drake grabbed the string of the bow pulling it back with a loud creaking sound from the stress on the tips of the bow the tension moving through the bow. Drake moved the arrows to the string and aimed the bow side ways releasing the string of the bow sending the arrows flying forward with great speed and slamming into three of the guards heads piercing the helmet as they hit them. Euden turned his head slightly spotting Drake jump off the bridge and pull two more arrows and shoot them forward taking out two more guards. Vlad had already shot forward and was taking on three other men moving with his vampric speed blocking each strike and taking a limb each time. A guard launched himself forward thrusting his sword toward Euden's chest. Euden quickly gripped the pike he was spinning and moved away with a spin to the opposite way of the thrusting sword. Now facing the back of the guard Euden swiftly thrusted the pike into and through the guards spine then twisting it and lifting the pike. He lifted his foot and pushed the dead bleeding guard off of the pike he moved the pike in front of him a large portion of blood going into the eyes of another guard that was only a few feet away. The guard quickly moved his hand up to wipe his eyes but was to late as Euden thrusted the pike forward into the guards neck though the guard moved his hands grabbing the pike and dropping to his knees then collapsing on the floor turning on his side due to the pike sticking out of his neck. The guards blood was quickly puddled out onto the floor covering his lifeless body covering the front of the torso. Euden lifted his hand to his shoulder and brushed it off then moved his head down ducking as two arrows shoot past him and slam into the chest of the two guards that were approaching. Vlad had already moved up once more now wielding an ax and cutting the guards down to see with a single stroke. Euden then turned to look at Drake straighting, "Stop waisting your fucking time Vincent! Go and complete your part of the damn mission!" Drake pulled another arrow out of the first large quiver and launching it with the bow hitting a guard approaching Vlad's back. "Right." Euden quickly turned and started to sprint forward bursting past Vlad and a few sword swinging guards. Euden swiftly dropped pulling two daggers out of their sheaths and sliding past two guards swinging their swords at the same time, he sliced their knee caps dropping them onto their knees. He quickly lifted, sheathing the daggers as two arrows slam into the heads of the guards from Drake. Euden didn't turn but continued to turn moving past a corner and sprinting silently down the hall way sticking to the shadows once more.


End file.
